


【VD】豪华酒店高层落地窗

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “为你的眼睛干杯”当你的亲生哥哥说出这句话时是恐怖片还是动作片（雷文预警）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【VD】豪华酒店高层落地窗

**Author's Note:**

> CP26骗签绘的雷文，之一。

沉静内敛的电梯内装精致而不过分奢华，LED电子板上的数字快速地翻动，从20跳到80也不过十几秒的时间，若是不习惯的话或许还会出现耳鸣。  
Dante双手插在裤兜里，跟着他的兄长踩着酒红色的绒毯穿梭在狭长的走廊里。走廊两排每隔一段距离就会出现一间房门，每两扇门之间都留足了距离。Vergil停在走廊尽头的那扇门前，从裤兜中掏出房卡。  
屋内灯光逐渐亮起，小巧的玄关，摆放考究的前厅，铺满镜子的衣帽间，然后是巨大的、有着半圆弧边缘的宽敞卧室。Dante斜倚在玄关的入口，带着玩味地打量着这个要价不菲的空间。  
“哇哦——”他发出一声言不由衷的感叹，“这可真令人惊讶，老哥。预约这间套房得排队很久吧？”  
“嗯。”Vergil不置可否地品评了一下这个屋子，随手把手里的外套搭在前厅的沙发椅背上。“还好，我动了点手脚。”  
他径直走进卧室最边缘的那一圈圆弧处，然后抬手扯开窗帘，巨大的落地窗赫然显现，窗外流光溢彩的街灯尽收眼底。  
“嗯，马马虎虎。”  
Dante被他的兄长带到窗边的吧台，他半个屁股搁在高脚圆凳上，脚尖点着凳子底的圆环转圈。Vergil打开酒柜审视了片刻，然后他从其中一格拎出一支浅琥珀色的长颈瓶。  
“怎么，看出这是哪一年的酒了吗，哥哥？”  
“我认为这不是那么重要的事情。”  
Vergil胡乱扫了一眼瓶身上的标签，他一点也不熟悉这些稀奇古怪的单词组合，他的弟弟也同样如此。他又弯腰从吧台下方抓出两个高脚杯，浅金色的酒液顺着玻璃杯壁缓缓沉在杯底。  
他把其中一个杯子推到Dante跟前，十分故作姿态地对着他的弟弟举了举酒杯，掐着一副低沉又浑厚的嗓音说：“为你的眼睛干杯。”  
“噗嗤——！”Dante差点没把手里的酒杯晃到洒出来，他把杯子放回吧台上，脑袋埋进臂弯里笑得浑身发颤。“老天，你跟谁学的这种东西。”  
“前些日子Kyrie和那个刚成年的小姑娘一起看的电视里演的。”Vergil晃荡了两下手里的酒杯，冷冽的酒液滑进口腔，酸味与甜味都恰到好处，香气也并未浓郁得喧宾夺主，甘草与灌木的气味窜进鼻息然后十分缓慢地蔓延。他略微倾斜了脖颈的角度，将酒杯放回桌面上。“怎么，你不喜欢？”  
“没。”Dante看起来依然在忍笑，于是他小口啜饮了两口作为掩饰。“虽然有些意外，不过我确实很喜欢。那之后又发生了什么呢，你说的那个——那个电视剧。”  
“他们做爱了，在床上。”Vergil嗤笑了一声：“简直浪费。”  
“浪费？”   
Dante歪着脑袋，然后他的兄长缓缓绕过吧台，把他从高脚凳上拉起来压在落地窗的窗玻璃上，闪烁的灯红酒绿与车水马龙在他的眼底汇聚成一道星河。  
“不觉得很浪费吗，这可是全市最昂贵的夜景。”  
Vergil隔着衬衣用指尖勾勒Dante腰侧的肌肉轮廓，吹开蓬松碎发用牙齿啃噬Dante薄薄的耳廓。  
Dante低低地笑了两声，侧过脸用额角蹭了蹭兄长的下颌。  
“那么床要用来做什么呢？”  
“当然是睡觉了，弟弟。”  
皮带扣松开的声音清脆而干净，Dante反手环住Vergil的脖子管他讨要亲吻，于是Vergil一边将弟弟嘴里的空气攫取殆尽，一边用手指按住Dante的尾椎探进炽热的甬道中。在那里面早已黏糊一片，内壁的皱褶蠕动着将Vergil的手指挤压进更深的地方。Dante在亲吻中溢出一两声黏腻轻哼，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角滑进喉结与动脉之间的沟壑里。  
“Ver…嗯…哥哥，已经、可以了…快点、进…啊～”  
Vergil当然没给他的孪生弟弟讲完这么一大串的机会，他熟谙地抽出手指，换上自己的凶器一鼓作气顶了进去。Dante被整个压在窗玻璃上，脸颊贴着霓虹的闪光。Vergil沿着最繁华的那道中轴线的街灯亲吻孪生弟弟的身体，他的手指顺着Dante的侧腹拾级而上，一直抵达Dante饱满的胸脯。那两块软肉混杂了肌肉与脂肪的黄金配比，柔韧而完美地贴合Vergil的掌心，乳头的尖端早已高高挺立，然而迟迟得不到抚慰让Dante不由自主向前挺身，蹭在冰凉的窗玻璃上。  
“怎么样，Dante。是不是难得一见的视野，嗯？”  
Vergil像是故意的那样，只浅浅地顶弄着，隔靴搔痒地蹭过前列腺的边缘，却迟迟不肯深入。  
“嗯～还不算坏，哥哥。不过我想你应该不是恐高吧，怎么有气无力——啊！”  
“哼、你就贫吧。”  
Vergil一鼓做气全部装进去，他抬高Dante的一条腿，于是差点失去平衡的Dante重心一沉直接被钉在Vergil的阴茎上，在突如其来的高潮中慌乱地攀着光滑的玻璃。  
灼热的吐息在玻璃上呼出一片白茫茫的水雾，而在这水雾的边缘则是被顶到深入时蹭在玻璃表面的唾液与眼泪的痕迹。Vergil饶有兴致地抓着Dante的手指在雾面上写自己的名字，Dante被顶得浑身发颤，写出来的线条扭曲又虚浮。他的叫声变得黏腻起来，像是置放在阳光下的蜂蜜，尾音还不住地打颤。  
“啊…等、Vergil，不要、会射在…窗上——啊啊啊！”  
他带着浓郁的哭腔射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅在落地窗上，斑斑驳驳遮了些花花绿绿的光。Dante的腰塌陷下去，又被Vergil捞了起来，于是他两条腿都被抬起来，呈现出M型贴在玻璃上。欲盖弥彰的暴露感让Dante不由自主地不安起来，但比这更甚的是他唯一的支撑只有兄长的阴茎。Vergil用力按着Dante的小腹，那里被顶出一个圆弧的轮廓，他调整着角度一直撞到肚脐的附近，满意地听着孪生弟弟只能发出毫无意义又支离破碎的单音节。  
他的兄长每当这种时候总是持久得可怖，Dante之后又射了一次，连续的高潮让他变得敏感异常，断断续续蹭在冰凉玻璃表面的刺激下他已经什么都射不出来，取而代之的是不停从领口漫出的透明的前列腺液。街灯的光晕越来越大，然后它们发散出复数的重影，Dante的瞳孔逐渐失去了聚焦的能力，他被泡在烈酒一般的高潮里得不到释放，双眼泛白地用破碎的音节拼出兄长的名字。  
Vergil似乎终于得到了餍足，他掐紧了弟弟的腰，而Dante在他怀里不住地痉挛轻颤。一股一股的精液喷涌而出，Dante的小腹肉眼可见地被撑了起来，他像是触电一般抽动了两下，低垂的头颅掩在散落的银发里。他或许是短暂地厥过去了几秒，直到Vergil退出去才抽出一口气，他的兄长难得好心地把他从落地窗前翻过来，任由他软绵绵地搭在自己身上。  
“嗯～”他撒娇一般把全部重量都压在兄长的肩上，“哥哥，我可连脚趾都是软绵绵的了。”  
Vergil兜着Dante的大腿根让他靠得更省力一些，后穴外翻的软肉不住淌出黏糊的精液。于是Vergil用脚顶开落地窗旁边的布帘，半开放的巨大浴缸正对着另一半的落地窗。  
“我突然想起来忘了告诉你这个。”  
Vergil随意调弄了几下水温，然后把他目瞪口呆的孪生弟弟放在自己膝上，手指探进后穴让精液缓慢地流出来。  
“我猜你应该不介意继续第二轮，对吧，弟弟。”


End file.
